


Kisses for Akashi

by moontailor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontailor/pseuds/moontailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuro 20/12/15!</p><p>As a gift, he gets kisses from everyone~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and as this is the first instance I'm aware of a characters birthday, I decided to write it out.
> 
> Also because Akashi Seijuro is the light of my life and I love him so much like wow (T v T) ♥

”Akashi! Guess what day it is today!”

“I can’t even begin to wonder what you’re trying at, Hayama,” Akashi smiled as he had opened his dorm room door to reveal the entirety of his basketball team starters behind it, Hayama eagerly at the front.

“Ehh, really??”

  


“Hayama-kun, I think Sei-chan is playing with you,” Mibuchi smiled and pushed the cheetah pup aside, thanking Akashi as Akashi also stepped aside to let everyone in.

“No, I really don’t have any idea why you’re here,” Akashi smiled contently and closed the door after Mayuzumi as the last entered his room.

“Yeah, and that cake and tea pot with five cups happen to be on the table just ‘cause?” Mayuzumi scoffed and sat down before anyone else, leaving the three uncrowned kings to gush over the serving.

  


“Not bad, Akashi!”

“Such gentlemanly behavior. You’re wooing us, Sei-chan.”

“Wahh, you’re the best!” Hayama wailed and pounced on his captain, almost purring as Akashi patted his head and back.

“I am leaving to Tokyo later today, so I couldn’t just leave you just like that, now could I?” Akashi asked, squeezing Hayama to make him let go.

“Thank you, Akashi!” Hayama smiled radiantly and pecked Akashi on the left cheek, before bouncing off to the table.

“I hope you’ll enjoy the cake, even if you aren’t that much of a tea person, Hayama.” Akashi smiled and turned to look at his shooting guard.

  


“I’ll serve the tea once we’re all seated down,” Mibuchi smiled and gracefully strode up to Akashi, leaning down to kiss him on the left corner of his lip.

“Thank you, Mibuchi,” Akashi murmured, looking up to him with warm eyes, leaving Mibuchi to sigh dreamily.

“You’re just begging for me to snatch you up, Sei-chan. How sly~”

  


“Did someone say snatch up?” Nebuya smirked and grabbed Akashi by the waist from behind and effortlessly lifted him up.

“So light! Maybe this year you’ll grow a little, Akashi!” he laughed and set a wide-eyed and clearly shaken Akashi back down, brushing his lips on the swirl of hair on top of Akashi’s head.

“Thank you, Nebuya. I would maybe wish for so to happen myself as well,” Akashi kept his voice level despite him obviously still trying to ground himself. And then all eyes were on Mayuzumi.

  


“…You’re actually gonna make me do it, huh?” he grumbled, furrowing his brows at the amused look on Akashi’s face.

“No one is forcing you, Mayuzumi-san,” Akashi said and watched as Mayuzumi stood up irritated.

“Like hell you ain’t,” he tsk’d and walked up to Akashi, standing closer than the rest had.

“…Happy birthday, Akashi,” he finally managed after staring at Akashi for a while and leaned downwards.

“Thank you, Mayuzumi-senpai,” Akashi murmured, his eyes alight with amusement as Mayuzumi gently cupped his face and closed his eyes, kissing him on the lips and Akashi smiled into the kiss.

 

\---

 

_“He’s here! Everyone get ready, Akashicchi’s here!”_

_“Line up, line up—“_

_“Who’s gonna get the door-?”_

_“I will, since it is I who invited him.”_

_“Shush!!”_

  


Akashi climbed up the stairs to the apartment Kuroko had sent him the address of via email and he breathed deeply before knocking three times. He was met with silence for a moment, until finally the door opened.

“Good day, Akashi-kun.”

“Good day, Kuroko,” Akashi managed to answer, when suddenly the door was fully swung open and party poppers went out left right and center.

“Happy birthday, Akashi!” “-chin.” “-cchi!” “-kun!” came the excited yells and Akashi stared wide eyed at the small crowd, letting out a small laugh.

  


“Thank you, everyone. Thank you truly.” He smiled and stepped inside, leaving his shoes by the foyer and letting Kuroko take his jacket, before Kise grabbed his hands and whisked him away.

“It’s going to be an absolutely super party today, Akashicchi!” he gushed and stopped Akashi by the living room of Kagami’s apartment, then turning to him with sly eyes.

“You won’t have a moment for yourself today, Akashicchi.” He smiled and leaned to bite gently at the tip of Akashi’s nose, before laughing merrily and kissing it to make it better. “Just kidding!”

  


“Oi, Kise, don’t hog him straight away you idiot,” Aomine scolded and pushed the blond model aside.

“You better not have any weapons on you.”

“I am a changed man, Aomine,” Akashi answered, but smiled all the same.

“Yeah… I know.” Aomine looked to the side and brushed his finger under his nose, until he bended down to kiss Akashi’s right cheek bone. “Let’s have a good party, yeah?”

“I eagerly wait for what you’ve had in mind,” Akashi laughed a little and turned to Murasakibara, who has hovering close.

  


“Me next, Aka-chin. Happy birthday,” the giant said and bended down to peck the top of Akashi’s head.

“I believe you’ve taste tested everything already, Murasakibara?”

“Mmm. It’s all good, Aka-chin.”

“I too have to admit that Kagami is a decent chef,” Midorima quipped and looked down at Akashi with his stern expression.

  


“Ah, so it’s that good?” Akashi said fondly and stepped in front of his closest middle school friend.

“You will enjoy it. I wish you a happy birthday, Akashi,” Midorima said and put his hand on Akashi’s shoulder, gently kissing Akashi’s left eyelid.

“Thank you, Midorima. I hope we have time for a shogi match while I’m in Tokyo.”

“It can be arranged.”

  


“Akashi-kun! I’m so happy you got to come, I was a little worried you wouldn’t make it!” Akashi had two seconds to prepare before Momoi crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

“Ah, so I’ve made a fair maiden worry. I apologize, Momoi,” Akashi smiled, receiving a pout from Momoi.

“Don’t you try your moves on me, Akashi-kun. I’m not like the other girls in Teiko.”

“I know you’re not. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been our trusted manager.”

“What did I just say?” Momoi giggled and kissed Akashi on the right cheek before letting him go.

“Kagamin! I forbid you to go back to the kitchen before you’ve wished Akashi-kun happy birthday!” she was quick to yell out and Akashi looked on as Aomine and Kise forcefully pushed Kagami to him.

  


“Do not worry. Aomine already confirmed I have no weapons on me,” Akashi said amusedly, watching Kagami huff even though he visibly relaxed.

“Thank you also for being the host for this party. I am very touched, Kagami.” Akashi continued and Kagami scratched his cheek.

“Well, I’ve been hanging with most of the other miracles, so when they wanted to make this party for you, I offered it myself. I mean, though we aren’t in any contact, you’re really important to the rest of them, right?” Kagami mumbled a little. “How long are you gonna stay in Tokyo?”

“A few days, I believe. I doubt any of you would let me leave too quickly.”

“So, a one-on-one wouldn’t be like, completely impossible?” Kagami suggested a little bashfully.

“I will mail you at once if I have time for one.”

“Awesome.” Kagami smirked at that and with a newfound confidence leaned down to kiss Akashi on the left cheek bone.

“Oh yeah, Tatsuya’s also here, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” Akashi answered and turned around to look for the black haired Yosen player, his eyes widening when he found him.

  


“I also brought company of my own.” Himuro smiled and rose from the sofa with Nijimura right beside him.

“We met in America a while back. Quite the coincidence, right?” Himuro explained before Akashi managed to ask and glanced at Nijimura, who had his usual pout on his face.

“Japan doesn’t seem to be that big after all,” Nijimura answered and shook his head. “Can’t believe I’m at a party with all you brats. Can’t say I’d complain though.”

“Now was that a nice thing to say to the birthday boy, Shuu?” Himuro smiled and turned to Akashi, gently taking his left hand and kissing it.

“Consider Shuu a gift from me.”

“…Yes. Thank you,” Akashi smiled genuinely and looked up at his old captain.

  


“I’ve heard quite the stories of you, brat.”

“I can believe that, Nijimura-san.”

“So did I when I met Shuu in America. He wouldn’t stop talking about you,” Himuro intercepted, getting a scowl from Nijimura.

“Yeah yeah, prince charming. Go hand kiss the next guy”, Nijimura grumbled and pushed the amused Himuro away, focusing on Akashi then.

“How was America?”

“T’was okay. Good to be back though.” Nijimura sighed and ruffled Akashi’s hair.

“Hit me up sometime, okay?” he smiled and leaned down to peck Akashi on right side corner of his lips.

“I will, Nijimura-san,” Akashi murmured, smiling happily as Nijimura petted him just a while longer, until he left him and Akashi found himself face to face with Kuroko.

  


“You look happy, Akashi-kun.”

“I am happy, Kuroko. And I believe it is you I have to thank for this?”

“That would be so, Akashi-kun. Happy birthday.” Kuroko smiled gently and stepped forward, jolting a little when Akashi grabbed his chin.

“Then it is you I thank, Kuroko,” Akashi smiled smugly and kissed Kuroko on the lips, feeling Kuroko smile into the kiss as the Phantom gently kissed him back.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *blows kisses at you*


End file.
